


Your Finger’s On My Trigger (You Play It Like A Winner)

by iKain2



Series: I Don't Want To Be Your Super Hero No More [8]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Antiheroes, Author's Odd Sense of Humor, Drabble, F/F, I Wanted Them To Do Something Besides Making Out All The Time LOL, Not serious at all, Vella Is A Troll, everything is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern Superheroes/Villains/Antiheroes AU, Part 8: Prequel] “Fancy meeting you here, lovely!” A gauntleted arm wrapped around Arisha’s bare waist and before she knew it, she was flying backwards through the air with the dulcet tones of crowing laughter in her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Finger’s On My Trigger (You Play It Like A Winner)

The _S.S. Shady Forest_ was, contrary to its name, a 50-meter-long luxury yacht that boasted state-of-the-art cooking facilities, 25 opulently-furnished rooms, and sun deck equipped with both an infinity swimming pool _and_ a jacuzzi that could easily fit fifteen people. Owned by the notoriously hedonistic billionaire Mr. Klaus, an invitation to the legendary parties thrown on the yacht were extremely hard to come by without a variety of connections and at least a few hundred million of liquid cash in the bank.

Twenty-four-years-old Arisha lounged cat-like on the pool chair, her sunglasses tilted seductively downwards as she fluttered her eyelashes at the owner of the yacht and graciously plucked a vodka martini off the tray that a stone-faced server offered to her. Taking a careful sip of the alcohol, she shifted into a relaxed poise that no doubt would have Mr. Klaus sauntering over in no time.

The no-name billionaire yapping her ears off to her left smiled nervously at the intimidating bodyguard, Taonu, that had suddenly appeared before scampering off as Mr. Klaus approached Arisha with a lewd smirk on the man’s fomor-like face.

“Why, _hello_ there darling. I _don’t_ believe I’ve seen _you_ around before.” A hairy hand unashamedly groped her thigh.

“This is my first time here.” Arisha purred and batted her eyes some more.

“The _first_ time? Darling, I insist – I _must_ give you a tour. There is simply _so_ much else to see besides the pool.”

“I would be delighted, Mr. Klaus.” Arisha plush lips curled into an enigmatic smile behind the rim of her martini glass.

Taonu promptly exploded in a shower of crystal-blue smoke.

“WHAT—”

In the time it took for Klaus to turn around, Arisha rolled off the pool chair and summoned her focus back into her hand. The click of metal boots hitting the railing behind her was the only warning she got before a multitude of chains whipped past and slammed into Klaus with all the force of a freight train, sending the man crashing downwards and _through_ the yacht’s floor. The yacht creaked dangerously, the deep furrow quickly growing wider as people screamed and jumped ship.

“Fancy meeting _you_ here, lovely!” A gauntleted arm wrapped around Arisha’s bare waist and before she knew it, she was flying _backwards_ through the air with the dulcet tones of crowing laughter in her ears.

A few seconds later, Arisha hit the deck of the _Hailstorm_. With a wince, she immediately sprang to her feet and aimed a furious dive kick at the still-laughing pirate that had landed upright.

Arisha’s foot connected with the woman’s cheek, sending her skidding back and hitting the wood railing.

“I HAD HIM!”

“But babe~! You were taking too long!”

“WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THAT IF YOU WERE GOING TO SINK THE SHIP?!”

“Pssh, we cleared all of that dude’s valuables before the party even started! I just wanted to see you in a bikini and working your magic, haha~!”

Captain Vella of the Crimson Storm Pirates promptly went flying off the side of the ship from the force of a particularly vicious mana-fueled explosion that left a sizable crater in the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> As for how did Arisha and Vella start working for the fomors in the other fics? I still don't know. Maybe they stole something from Shakarr and he was so impressed that he recruited them instead. *shrugs*


End file.
